Goshin Gattai Kakure Daishogun
: The third and last of the Three God Generals to be awakened, who represents the technique aspect of Kakure style ninpo. Instead of weapons, Kakure Daishogun is a purely hand to hand combatant. The right fist has the power of the monkey and and can perform the while the left one has the power of the wolf and can perform the . It can also fire Eye Beams powerful enough to break the Door of Seals and detach either of its arms to attack independently of the main formation. Kakure Daishogun's finisher is the where it strikes the opponent with both fist attacks simultaneously. Its suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. Super Ninja Beasts : five spirit animals which combine into Kakure Daishogun with the command . Like the God Generals, the Chounin Beasts are able to speak and possess wills of their own. Unlike the Juushou hower, the Kakuranger do not physically merge with the Beasts, rather they board internal cockpits to control them. In order to obtain the Ninja Beasts, the Kakurangers were forced to temporarily disband and set off on individual quests to find the , which allowed them to call forth and pilot the mighty Chounin Beasts with the command . Super Stealth Beast God Saruder : NinjaRed's Ninja Beast, first appeared in episode 25. God Saruder is armed with the which can be joined together to form a spear weapon with which it performs the Twin Sword Cut, a double slash energized with lightning. Forms Kakure Daishogun's right arm. To acquire its Shinobi Scroll, Sasuke was guided by a young woman named Reika who was actually a butterfly the scroll transformed into a human to teach Sasuke about the importance of protecting all life, not just human. God Saruder would later return to lend a hand in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Its suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. Cockpit 19 Ape Ninjazord.png|Cockpit Red Ape Ninjazord Weapons.PNG|Weapon Super Stealth Beast God Kark : NinjaWhite's Ninja Beast, The only female Ninja Beast and the only one capable of flight. It's armed with the dual laser cannons and Forms Kakure Daishogun's head. To acquire its scroll, Tsuruhime was given four dolls of her male teammates by Sandayuu which the scroll brought to life in order to teach Tsuruhime that being a leader is about caring for and protecting your comrades rather than being the strongest. Cockpit 20 Crane Ninjazord.png|Cockpit Super Stealth Beast God Logan : NinjaBlue's Ninja Beast, armed with Eye Beam laser blasts and a razor sharp tail which it uses to slash enemies with its somersaulting . God Logan is the fastest of the Ninja Beasts and is able to dart from one location to the other in a way that makes it seem as though it's teleporting. Forms Kakure Daishogun's left arm. To obtain it and God Kumard's scroll, Saizou and Seikai were transformed into Kappa by the yokai Nue and were then forced to watch as Nue defeated Muteki Shogun. Doing so however taught them the importance of not giving in to despair no matter how hopeless the situation. Cockpit 21 Wolf Ninjazord.png|Cockpit Super Stealth Beast God Kumard : NinjaYellow's Ninja Beast, armed with Eye Beam 'laser blasts and can perform a '''Stomp Attack '''that generates earthquakes strong enough to knock giant yokai off their feet or even to crack the earth open to send them plummeting underground. Forms Kakure Daishogun's torso. The toy version also carries the right hand in its underbelly and mounts the left hand on its tail. To obtain it and God Logan's scroll, Seikai and Saizou were transformed into Kappa by the yokai Nue and were then forced to watch as Nue defeated Muteki Shogun. Doing so however taught them the importance of not giving in to despair no matter how hopeless the situation. Cockpit 22 Bear Ninjazord.png|Cockpit Super Stealth Beast God Gammer : NinjaBlack,'s Ninja Beast, armed with the flamethrower in its mouth and the attack, where God Gammer extends a ramp-like tongue to release many smaller versions of itself which latch on the Yokai and explode. Forms Kakure Daishogun's hips and legs. To obtain its scroll, Jiraiya was forced to fight his former sensei Gali, who had sold his soul to the yokai Nue, in mortal combat. Upon learning that Gali-sensai had only joined the Yokai to save his daughter's life, Jiraiya realized how willing the yokai were to use human suffering to their own advantage and found new purpose in fighting them. Cockpit 23 Frog Ninjazord.png|Cockpit Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Super Stealth Beast God Saruder appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Kakuranger, Kakure Daishogun appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Design PLEX designed Kakure Daishogun. Its design is based on lightly armored ninja, most evident in the vented headgear and barefoot/sandal-like foot design. It also utilizes add on pieces that reflect two basic types of hand attacks, the fist and the closed palm. Its design as a secondary mecha - a quicker, more streamlined alternative to the Muteki Shogun. The Frog, Wolf and Bear have a simplistic streamlined design, much like old Japanese art, while the Crane recalls the look of origami (paper cranes). Saruder on the other hand is a more direct representation of the legendary Monkey King, which last inspired the design of the Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh. Additional Formations *Kakure Daishogun could combine with the Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru to become Super Kakure Daishogun. Toys Kakure Daishogun has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Notes *The Ninja Beasts are the only mecha featured in Kakuranger to utilize cockpits as opposed to the Kakurangers physically merging with their respective machine. Daishogun however lacks a shared cockpit, suggesting that the Kakurangers join their consciousness in order to control it.. See Also *Engine Dai-Shogun - similarly named Giant Robo from Go-Onger Category:Mecha (Kakuranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai Deities